


You taught me what love is

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeez, Cas." Dean said and turned. His eyes widened partly in horror, partly in surprise as he saw the angel on one knee, holding out a silver ring. It was much like other rings Dean had just that instead of a sigil or something like that there was a little sapphire embedded in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You taught me what love is

"Dean?" Cas asked appearing out of nowhere behind his lover. Dean jumped, usually Cas would at least appear in his eyesight.

"Jeez, Cas." Dean said and turned. His eyes widened partly in horror, partly in surprise as he saw the angel on one knee, holding out a silver ring. It was much like other rings Dean had just that instead of a sigil or something like that there was a little sapphire embedded in it.

"Will you marry me?" Cas asked, his eyes filled with pure love; like parents looking at their newborn child. Dean was lost of words the first thing that came to his mind was hell yes. but however he was Dean Winchester and he was about as able to express his feelings as to fly a plane.

"I... Cas, love...uhm..." He stuttered, looking down on the angel. "Get up, would you." Dean said.

"Dean, I-" Dean shook his head to shut him up.

"I love you, Cas. I really do, but marriage... I just need" Dean sighed "time." Castiel looked as if he was beaten.

"Dean..." He started. Dean bent down and kissed him.

"Cas, give me a little time, baby. This is important..." Castiel nodded and put the ring into Dean's hand.

"I'll be waiting for your prayer." The whole situation was surreal and awkward what didn't get better when Dean was left alone, Cas poofing away, with a freaking wedding ring in his hand. He looked down, seeing a little engravement inside the ring. He read it.

I need you

It had taken Dean a full six months to finally confess he loved Cas and before he just said 'I need you'. Over and over again, when Cas was about to leave him because Dean wasn't able to express his feelings. He'd been on the verge of tears, tugging on Cas's coat, when Cas had crept into his bed at night, bleeding from fights in civil war, he'd told him he wanted Cas to stay, told him he needed him.

It had been in a fight with a werewolf... multiple werewolves who were all going on Cas. Dean was sure Cas would die any minute, he tugged at the restraints binding him to a chair, he'd shouted "CAS! DON'T YOU DARE DIE, I LOVE YOU!" which was also how Sam found out about them.

So now here he was, sitting on his motel bed, wedding ring in his hands, thinking about their relationship; and with every new memory, he had to smile. It was so easy... he loved him so much, so why couldn't he just get off his ass and tell him?

Sam came into the room holding up a few bags from the diner.

"Where's Cas?" He asked, looking around. "I thought he wanted to come over today? Aren't you guys are having a anniversary or something?" Dean just continued to look at the bag until Sam decided to drop it and placed one bag on the bed next to Dean, taking the other bags to the table with his laptop. Dean was still clutching the ring in one hand as he turned to the bag. He found that it was far to difficult so he slipped the ring on his finger; with the sapphire pointing down, it looked like any other ring. This feels good... he thought. And then he thought not of their past, of how much he'd loved him in the past, but of how much he'll love him in their future, how they'd settle down, how he'd convince him into staying on earth instead of leaving whenever he was needed in heaven, he thought of how they may have a house... and in that moment he made a conclusion. He looked up.

"Cas, I'd like to speak to you." Sam's head snapped in Dean's direction normally Dean prayed for Cas 'to get his feathery ass down here' Cas popped up only a second later, looking at Dean expectantly.

"Yes." Dean said and in the next moment he was pinned down by Cas's body, angelic lips demanding against his.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. Dean decided to ignore him... he'd figure it out somehow.

"I'm sorry I made you wait..." He said between kisses. Cas laughed.

"I was gone merely an hour." He said.

"Still, it was dumb." Dean said "I love you and I shouldn't have doubted that-" He was cut off by Castiel's lips on his.

"Would anybody explain this to me?!" Sam said, a little louder now. Cas pulled back a bit, just enough to turn to Sam.

"We're getting married." He said and turned back to kissing Dean, leaving Sam stare at thin air jaw dropped. When they didn't stop kissing after ten minutes Sam decided to ditch research and took a walk. As soon as Sam left, Dean rolled on top of Castiel.

"Cas... will you stay with me?" He asked, Cas pinned down on the bed, cheeks flushed in arousal, lips swollen and red, hair gorgeously dishevelled.

"Of course..." Cas said. Dean shook his head.

"No, I mean stay as in settle down, buy a house, stay on earth. I hate to ask you to leave your home but I don't want to have to pray every time I want to... talk to you." Dean said, blushing slightly at how obviously he didn't mean talk.

"Dean... I wish I could, but it's like a job... I have to go." Cas said. Dean kissed his cheek.

"Then at least stay the nights with me." He said. "Work like a normal husband, normal buisness hours." Cas nodded into the kiss.

"I'll try, Dean." Cas mumbled and that was pretty much the end to their conversation.

Sam came back three hours later, deciding that he needed to go to the library very urgently when he came back from his walk and heard their screams and groans from the parking lot. Maybe resaerch was better after all.

He found them still in bed, Dean sound asleep.

"Hello, Sam." Cas said, not looking up from Dean's peaceful face, which was pretty much in his lap, the angel sitting leaning against the headboard.

"So... engaged?" Sam asked. Cas chuckled and looked down on Dean's hand clutching the covers. The broad silver ring.

"Yes." He said and reached out gently turning the ring so the sapphire was visible to the world.

"Wait... that's the ring? He was wearing it all day." Sam said. A smile spread across Cas' face. Sam didn't see him smile - like really genuinely joyous smile - very often, much less than Dean - and Dean mostly saw the dirty grins or blown away post-climax smiles which came close to stoned, sleeping with Dean...

"Is that so?" Cas asked, still smiling.

"Well then," Sam yawned "G'night, Cas." Sam crawled into bed and was almost immediadedly asleep - only partly because of the warm grace seeping over his soul, making him feel warm and safe.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he felt light touches on his back. He would have jumped but he was far too tired for that and the touch was far too soft to come from anybody, doing him harm. He opened his eyes slowly, surprised to be not be blinded by the morning sunlight.

"Is it still dark?" He mubmled and them opened his eyes fully to see that he was surrounded by black wings.

"Dean?" Sam asked from the desk. "Are you blind?" Cas chuckled.

"Cas? Why can I see your wings?" Dean asked. Cas chuckled again.

"We are bonded through word. You vowed to stay with me and I vowed to stay with you. Your soul is bonded with my grace. You can see every part of my body... including my wings and I'm pretty sure you'd be able to see my true form but I'd much rather like to not try this theory. In case I am mistaken. I'm pretty confident you want to keep your eyesight.  
"Indeed... and speaking of eyesight... could you give me mine back?" Dean asked.

"Oh..." Cas said and folded his wings behind his back. Dean chuckled and stradled Cas, knees on either side of his hips. Cas quickly wrapped the tips of his wings around their hips, then remembered that Sam couldn't see them and pulled the covers up. He streched up and kissed the inky blackness of Dean's anti-possesion tattoo. Dean leaned back, his eyes wandering over Cas's wings. Pitch black and shining blue in the sunlight. He reached out, stopping an inch before the black feathers.

"Can I...?" He asked looking at Castiel. He nodded and Dean buried his hand in the velvety soft feathers, he felt earlier on his back. He continued to stroke through the feathers until he felt Cas' cock twitch beneath his hips.

"Really?" Dean asked, grinning wickedly. Cas rolled his eyes.

"They are a part of my body." Cas said.

A few hours later they were in the small city going to a little jewelery shop. At the door Dean turned to Cas.

"I'd like to surprise you." He said. Cas leaned in and kissed him. It was unusual for first Castiel to show such kind of affection in public and second for Dean to accept it.

"I trust you." Cas said. and then disappeared. Dean smiled and entered the shop.

"Hello, sir." The lady behind the counter said "Can I help you?" She was pretty - Dean had to admit that.

"Yes, indeed. I'm searching for a wedding ring." He saw a little disappointment in her face and had to chuckle. He coughed to cover his chuckle and then took his ring off.

"I thought it would be good if the ring looked much like this one but instead of sapphires, emeralds." Dean said. The woman looked down on the ring and then up at him, making eye contact.

"I guess the emeralds are supposed to match your eyes?" She asked. Dean blushed and nodded.

"That's sweet... anyway, you're lucky." She said and guided Dean - who put his ring back on - to one of the windows. She took a ring out just slightly slimmer than Dean's and the emereal looking a bit bigger. Dean smiled.

"It's perfect." Dean said. "How long would it take to engrave something?" He asked.

"About half a day... we can do it here." She explained.

"That's good..." Dean said.

"What would you like?" She asked, pulling out a small piece of paper. Dean thought for a moment and then smiled.

"You taught me what love is" Dean said. She wrote it down, smiling to herself.

"You can get it at eight o'clock, just before we close. It should be ready." She smiled.

And as she said Dean got the ring at five to eight in the evening, looking at the writing.

"It's perfect." He said and paid. Cash; not wanting to pay it with a false name. This was truly his.

He returned to the motel and sat down on the bed.

"I pray to my beautiful fiancé to get his feathery ass down here." Cas appeared less than a second later on the bed, facing Dean. Dean took his hand and placed the ring in it. Cas looked at it, turning in in his fingers. He examined the emerald and smiled.

"It looks like your eyes..." Cas said. Dean looked down on his own hand looking at the blue of the sapphire then looking up and seeing the same blue in Castiel's eyes. Then Castiel saw the writing. Crammed into the small space of the ring but still clearly visible.

"But Dean..." Dean put a finger to his lips.

"No but. It's the truth... before this..." He took the ring from Castiel's hand. "I didn't know how love felt; I thought I loved Lisa, but then you came along and you were an angel and you saved my ass countless time by just flicking your wrist. You were perfect and you loved me. You saw through all this crap that I am; that I did and you saw down to my soul. To this day I have no idea what you saw there but I fell for everything you did; I fell for the way you looked at me; I fell for the way you'd insitantly invade my personal space; I fell for the way you moved; I fell for the way you talked and I fell for the the way you were so innocent and asked why the pizza man spanked her if he loved her so much; I fell for your every move and I fell for you." Dean leaned in and pressed his forehead against Cas' "you taught me what love is. I was a fool and I didn't believe in fairytales until I stumbled onto one." Dean pressed a short kiss to Cas' lips "I love you." Dean said and slipped the ring onto Cas's finger. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him close.

"Mine." Cas whispered into Dean's neck and then kissed the spot where his breath was still ghosting over Dean's skin.

"Forever." Dean agreed and hugged Cas back. They just laid on the bed in each other's arms. Dean stoking Cas' wings and Cas purring contently until Dean fell asleep and Cas wrapped him up in his wings again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33


End file.
